Rules/Quality Guidelines
Logofakia has quality guidelines to prevent lily-livered "Logo Designers" from ruining the wiki. Crude Drawings Explained Here Acceptable Tools (images) #GIMP #Photoshop #Illustrator #Inkscape #Paint.net #Sumo Paint #Xara photo and graphics designer #GrafX2 #Blender #Blufftitler (using the export to image feature) Acceptable Tools (videos) #Sony Vegas #Premiere #After Effects #Blufftitler (GET THE FULL VERSION, THOUGH!) #FRAPS #Videopad #Blender #Lightworks #High quality cameras #Final Cut Pro Banned Tools (will never be allowed) #Windows Movie Maker (both original and live) (Reason: Well Known to be Bad) (Exception: For original, if you add CUSTOM effects. For live, NONE!) #MS Paint (Reason: Well Known to be Bad) (Exception: If you add transparency) #Low quality cameras (Examples include, but aren't limited to, the iPad, the 3DS, the PS VITA, and the iPhone) (Reason: Use a high camera, noob) (Exception: If you have a steady hand or a stabilizer) #Hypercam (Reason: Well Known to be Bad) (Exception: If you registered it) #Very Outdated Software Versions (Reason: Old destroys your home) (Exception: If you use an older OS that doesn't support the latest version) #Mario Paint (Reason: Worst Graphics Ever) (Exception: if you use it as a baseline for another image editor) #MacPaint (Reason: See 6) (Exception: NONE!) #Kino (Reason: See 6) (Excption: NONE!) #Stealing Videos (Reason: STOLEN!) (Exception: NONE!) #Demo versions of Blufftitler (Reason: Demo Mark) (Exception: NONE! BUY THE FULL VERSION!) Flags Don't make a whole flag for your logos. A flag is not a logo. An exception is if it was your company's only logo at the time, or in the alternative logo galleries. Scribbles, Photos and Vandalism Explained Here Fitting for the time Logos must have been possible at the time. For example, a 3D logo is not allowed to be made in 1950, because it would be unrealistic. Also, metro looks aren't allowed to exist in the 1940's. Logos that look like they were made in 1955 can be dated from the 90's, though, but they and their pages, along with similar examples, must be in the category "Retro Logos," which is a category for logos that look like they were made in a time before they were actually made. NO EXCUSES There's no excuse for breaking these quality guidelines. Here are some examples of (terrible) excuses for these (horrible) things that won't work. *"I made it in Black and White!" (Yeah, but that's not enough) *"The flag was the main logo!" (It still should be in the alternative category) *"It was just for humor!" (Will be forgiven, but will be put in the "Humor" category) *"I don't have better software!" (Get better software, then!) *"I don't draw well!" (Don't draw, then! In fact, don't join the wiki until a logo generator is accepted!) *"It was original!" (Yeah, and it was low quality!) *"It was beautiful!" (No it wasn't! A logo MUST be simple!) *"I have an old PC!" (Why?) *"I was insane!" (You're right!) *"I'm Poor!" (GIMP is free, and so is VideoPad) Penalty The penalty is the same as the penalty for bad drawings, except the photos, scribbles, and vandalism, which are explained in "Spam." Category:Rules